powercruncharchivefandomcom-20200215-history
Ares (DC Comics)
Summary Ares Enyalius is the Greek God of War and son of Zeus who due to his nature thrives off of the conflict and violent emotions of mankind and as such often seeks to stoke the fires of Mankind’s wars. This would lead to the creation of the Amazons of Themyscira whom Ares would attempt to destroy via his manipulations including the use of the Mangod Herakles. This would culminate into his rivalry with the Warrior Princess Diana better known as Wonder Woman. Feats * Is one of the Gods who makes up the One along with his father Zeus, Jove, Darkseid and Highfather * Is feared and dreaded by his fellow Olympians due to his power * Created the Aerophagus, a dimension Zeus and the other Gods cannot access * Killed his uncle Hades and became the Lord of the Underworld * Manipulated events to cause the destruction of Themyscira * Nearly killed Diana in their first encounter * In one possible timeline kills everyone leading to the creation of Genocide * Killed Highfather in a fraction of a second * In the New 52 was the trainer of Wonder Woman * Participated in the battle against the First Born before sacrificing himself * Upon his resurrection was able to match a newly crowned God of War Diana (Though she did hold back for a period of time) Powers and Abilities Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Weapon Mastery, CQC Mastery, Empowerment (Is empowered by all conflict and violent emotions), Stat Amping, Rage Power, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Healing Factor (Mid-Low Class), Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, BFR, Energy Manipulation (Manipulation, Projection and Absorption), Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Necromancy, Time Travel and Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created and controls the Aerophagus), Hellfire Manipulation, Possession, Portal Creation, Power Negation (As a God he can inflict wounds that will never heal unless he allows them to), Thrown Weapon User, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Resists Medusa's Gaze which blinded Diana) | Abstract Existence, Conceptual Manipulation| Due to the nature of the Godwave should be able to replicate the powers of all being empowered by its expansion Destructive Capacity: Variable due to his nature as a God of War but at least''' Multi Solar System Level in base (One shot Wonder Woman and Herakles who have taken blows from Kryptonians like Superman and Doomsday, his other half Mars became as large as a Promethean Giant , his power is such many of the other Gods fear him and '''Universe Level when empowered by conflict (As the God of War Ares can amplify his own power by external conflict, Rivaled the combined might of the entire Greek Pantheon including his father Zeus who killed the Universe making Kane Milohi in his own dimension, killed Highfather Izaya | Multiversal (Due to the nature of his True Form should be on par with Darkseid’s true form which can drag reality into a singularity where Darkseid is all and cause Space Time to collapse on a Multiversal Scale | At least Multiversal (Due to his command over the Godwave he should be far above the inhabitants of the Sphere of the Gods due to their being created by the Godwave) Striking Strength: Variable due to his nature as a God of War but at least Class XEJ in base''' (Easily overpowers Wonder Woman and nearly killed her on multiple occasions, one shot Io, murders his uncle Hades by stabbing him in the back, oneshot Herakles who could fight a clone of Doomsday, Superior to his sons Phobos and Deimos who could fight on par with Wonder Woman, presumably on par with if not stronger then his fellow deities) '''Universe Class when empowered by conflict (scales to his father Zeus who tore out Kane Milohi's heart with his bare hands, proves to be a match for the entire Greek Pantheon, kills Highfather in a fraction of a second | Immeasurable (due to his nature as a Multiversal constant should be beyond quantifiable strength) | Immeasurable (Should be far stronger then his true form) Lifting Strength: Stellar Class ('''Easily overpowers Wonder Woman consistently, lifts Diana by the throat in their first fight) | '''Immeasurable (Due to his nature as a multiversal entity, transcending the concept of strength) | Immeasurable (For the above reasoning) Durability: Variable due to his nature as the God of War but at least Multi Solar System Level (Sustains several hits from his Roman half Mars who should be on par with him, no sells attacks from Wonder Woman) in base and Universe Level when empowered by conflict (Should prove to be as durable as Zeus, can stand up to all the Olympian Gods, survived the final expansion of the Godwave, described to be at Universal levels of power) | Multiversal (Should scale to his fellow deities of the God Sphere thanks to their surviving their own Multiversal Effects) | Multiversal (Should be far more durable then before) Speed: Variable but varying degrees of Massively FTL+ Travel, Combat and Reaction Speed (Should be just as fast as Wonder Woman who could block attacks from the Shattered God) | Massively FTL+ (In his true form is larger then a physical Universe and consequently should be this fast) | Possibly Irrelevant (Due to the Godwave's being the origin of the Speed Force should be on par with Speedsters such as Wally West and Reverse Flash, both of which could move beyond linear time) Stamina: Nigh Infinite Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with Energy Attacks, up to Interstellar with various abilities. | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Genius, invented all mortal weapons, is a genius in all aspects of violence and warfare, often manipulates his fellow Gods and Demigods Standard Equipment: His armor, as the God of War he can conjure any weapon he desires Key: Post Crisis Avatars | True Form | With the Godwave Weaknesses * Without anyone to worship him his power will inevitably fade away * Without conflict he will be starved of his power and eventually cease to exist * Weapons empowered by the Godwave can heavily injure him * Vulnerable to attacks from the Amulet of Harmonia Match Information Wins: Losses: Draws:Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Weapon Masters Category:Empowerment Users Category:Stat Amping Users Category:Rage Power Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:How Strong Is Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Healing Factor Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Absorption Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Illusion Creators Category:Necromancers Category:Time Travellers Category:Time Users Category:Dimensional Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Possession Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Variable Category:Multi Solar System Category:Multiversal Category:DC Comics Category:Power Negation Users